


Sickly Smoak Needs a Potion

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe, Felicity Is related to Sabrina, Felicity is a Spellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: This is for Alternative October, the is prompt 1 of 31!PotionFelicity is Sabrina Spellmans cousin and she's got a cold, and you know what that mean for witches.





	Sickly Smoak Needs a Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Also Posted in Felicity Smoak Shots and Drabbles

Potions

                “Ack…Achoo” Felicity sneezed, hands flying to bring the tissue to her nose, and to cover her pointer fingers. Purple twinkly sparks flew from her hands landing on a small figurine of a panda. Slowly the little black and white bear blinked and started to wiggle. Felicity red rimmed eyes widened as the two and a half inch bear moved around.

                “Stupid cold, what am I supposed to do with a mini Panda?” Felicity muttered rubbing her nose with the tissue. The small panda noticed her moving to her side, nuzzling her hand that was pressed to the table. “Awe, you’re kind of cute.” Felicity slowly started to pet the now furry and alive figurine. With a sigh she knew that her powers were on the fritz because of her cold, and any purposeful magic wouldn’t work right.

                “I wonder if aunt Hilda and aunt Zelda have any potions that will help keep my powers in check? Maybe Sabrina could help, I haven’t seen any of them in a while.” Felicity spoke aloud stroking the panda. The panda gently nipped at her fingers forcing her to look down at the mini creature. Just as Felicity was about to ask the panda what it wanted a knock sounded from her front door. Felicity’s eyes went wide as she hurriedly looked between the alive mini figurine and her front door. No doubt one of her friends and teammates was knocking on the door, and they knew nothing of her magic.

                “You stay hidden, and I wont turn you back into a figurine when I get my powers back to normal. And I will conjure a small mini Panda habitat, with bamboo. How’s that sound?” Felicity asked lowering herself to eye level with the bear.  The chubby little creature looked contemplative before nodding and moving behind some books, out of sight of the door.

                Sighing in relief Felicity made her way to her front door, where whom ever was on the other side continued to knock impatiently. With out thinking of her appearance, she’d been sick for a few days, she whipped the door open. Oliver stood on the other side with his arms raised to knock again, John and Sara both behind him, Laurel and Tommy a little further behind them down one step, the four looked done with Oliver.

                “What do you…want?” Felicity asked sounding completely congested, using a tissue from beside the door to wipe her nose again. Oliver’s eyes widened at the sight of Felicity. She was clad in baggy doctor Who pajamas, skin tinted a sickly green covered in pink from heat, eyes red and puffy, chapped and cracked lips, and her nose red and raw from blowing it. “I’m sick, and have been sick for three days. Yes I look terrible.”

                “Ooohhh, Felicity!” Laurel rushed forward pushing everyone out of her way to place her hand on Felicity’s face. She ushered Felicity back into her house, spotting a blanket on the back of the couch she grabbed it and wrapped it around the younger female. Trying to move her to the couch.

                “Licity, want me to bring you some soup? Or attempt to make you some?” Sara asked following behind her sister checking her friends temperature for herself. The Three males were left to stand outside the door as the two Lances coddled Felicity.

                “I’ll be fine, guys really. I just have to let it work its way through my system. I was going to call one of my aunts to see if they could bring me some stuff. They’re real big taking care of us all when we’re sick. One of them is usually this way, and family makes the best soup.” Felicity lied while positioning herself so no one could see the little panda move to a new hiding spot behind her.

                It took several minutes of convincing the team to leave her apartment, and promises that she would call them tomorrow to let them know how she was doing. Just as the last member of the team left and Felicity closed the door, a sneeze hit her. Purple filled the air for a few seconds and when it settled her couch had been replaced by a trough.

              Achoo… the trough was turned back into a couch, but not the couch she had. Hurriedly Felicity moved across her living room to the closet at the back of the hall.  She threw the door open and ran inside knowing it was faster than actually calling her aunts.

              The Sound of thunder and lighting surrounded the door as it closed behind her.

…

                Felicity stepped out of the upstairs towel closet of the Spellman residence. Just as she opened her mouth to yell her greetings a sneeze shook her. When she looked over, Salem sat on the laundry hamper wearing a clown nose and a bright red wig.

              “Sorry Salem,” Felicity sniffled, before petting the black cat for a few seconds. “Are the aunts home?”

              “Yes, I’d ask you to remove this from me, but I’d rather you didn’t.” Salem meowed turning away from her.

              “AUNT ZELDA! AUNT HILDA! SABRINA!” Felicity called moving down the stairs.

              “Felicity!” three voiced shouted happily from the kitchen. The three blonde woman turned to great her with open arms. But Felicity sneezed before any of them could reach her. Her magic let loose.

              “I’m sorry about the elephant in your kitchen.” Felicity apologized looking sheepish.

              “Oh dear, sweetheart.” Zelda said pulling Felicity into a hug, before turning to lead head into the dining room. “We’d best brew you up something quick.” Hilda and Sabrina both moved forward to greet Felicity before guiding her to follow Zelda.

              The four of them managed to work in tandem to create a potion for felicity’s cold, Sabrina covered Felicity’s hands with mittens for her while they worked. The Spellman Smoak witches worked up a fast acting position that would kick Felicity’s cold in the butt so she wouldn’t expose magic to any of her friends.


End file.
